linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Change
Change is a song recorded during the LPU Sessions in 2013 at the Redbull Studio Recordings by American rock band Linkin Park and California four-piece rock band Beta State. The song is performed by Beta State with Mike Shinoda on keyboards and samples, while audio production was being handled by Linkin Park. It is now available on LP Underground XII. Track by Track with: *"Matt: LP brought such a positive and humbled approach to songwriting. Great vibes. It was like working with people I had known for years."'' *"'Adrian:' These guys are true professionals. It was a real treat to learn from their years of collective experience. There was no egos, just a room full of enthusiastic trying ideas, working together to complete a song." Production Audio production was handled by Linkin Park. Beta State recorded the song during the LPU Sessions at Redbull Studios with Mike Shinoda from Linkin Park and a few, who participated in helping out. Overview Beta State posted a few things on their official Facebook page, such as Linkin Park and the band being in the studio together, wanting to make it happen, wished by Beta State fans, who are also hardcore fans of Linkin Park; it was posted on August 13, 2013 with a mobile device. On September 9, Beta State posted up on Facebook that they will be going to record with Linkin Park in October. Twenty-two days later, they posted up that they'll be going to Los Angeles on the next day to record the song at Redbull Studios. On October 1, 2013, a photo was posted on Facebook while they say that "Day one was fun, setting up for the session with Linkin Park tomorrow. We could get used to this." This was taken place at Redbull Studios during the LPU Sessions. Two days later, another photo was posted on their Facebook page, saying that their experience recording with Linkin Park "has been so amazing. Thanks to Linkin Park and the #LPUsessions (LPU Sessions) for allowing us this opportunity, it's been a dream come true. We are excited for you all to hear what we did together. Stay posted!" Thirteen days later, Beta State posted that they won a chance to record with Linkin Park, letting their fans check out a lyric video for their hit song "When I'm Too Weak to Know", which was originally from the deluxe edition of their first EP ''#FRIENDSHIP. A month later, on the fourteenth of November in 2013, Beta State, once again, posted up on their Facebook page that their new hit song "Change" from the LPU Sessions will be featured on the LP UNDERGROUND XIII EP from the thirteenth year of the Linkin Park Underground community, which was founded by Linkin Park in 2001. Three days later, they posted that their song will be featured exclusively on LP UNDERGROUND XIII, with the CD dropping out by Linkin Park on November 18, 2013 under Machine Shop Records. Lyrics Here I wait, for a good thing to resolve When I'm sinking in a ship I can't control And I'm sick, with a smile I try and hide Broken pieces of a lie, I can't let go I never meant to let you down again I had it all but watched it drown Why does every good thing have to end? I've burned every bridge, before it began (And, now, I'm sinking) I changed a man I thought I'd never be I've burned every bridge before it began I swear, I'm gonna change Here I wait, swimming in a sea of dark I'm lost in the current of my faults Here I sink, holding on with all I had The tide will rise, I'm gonna own what's mine I never meant to let you down again I had it all but watched it drown Why does every good thing have to end? I've burned every bridge before it began (And, now, I'm sinking) I changed, a man I thought I'd never be I've burned every bridge before it began I swear, I'm gonna change All I wanna do is break free All I wanna do is break free I never meant to let you down again I had it all but watched it drown Why does every good thing have to end? I've burned every bridge before it began (And, now, I'm sinking) I changed, a man I thought I'd never be I've burned every bridge before it began I swear, I'm gonna change I swear I'm gonna change (All I want to do is break free) (All I want to do is break free) I swear I'm gonna change Category:Other Songs